


serpentine

by kareofbears



Series: Escapril [26]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Siblings!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23862946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kareofbears/pseuds/kareofbears
Summary: Futaba and Akira were in Leblanc's attic when she finally decides to ask him."You're into guys, right?"
Relationships: Kurusu Akira & Sakura Futaba
Series: Escapril [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685116
Comments: 8
Kudos: 118





	serpentine

**Author's Note:**

> happy lesbian visibility day

Futaba and Akira were in Leblanc's attic when she finally decides to ask him. 

"You're into guys, right?"

"Yup," he replies, not looking up from his book. 

She nods. "How'd you know?"

Akira hums, "Have you ever had a crush on anyone?"

Futaba rolls the question around in her head before grimacing. "I thought I had a crush on you, for awhile."

They both gag. "To be fair," Futaba rushes, slightly embarassed. "Everyone did!"

"And we are not going to talk about that." He looks up from his book, eyes inquisitive. "This is about you."

"No, it's not."

"Then why are you asking me these types of questions?"

"Because I'm curious!" 

"You're not curious about things unless it relates to you," he states, shutting his book close and turning his full attention to her. "So, what's up?"

Stubbornly looking away, she refuses to look at him while he interrogates her. He's notoriously known for getting any information out of anyone—had he truly tried, he could probably bring down the nation in a week.

"it's nothing."

He sees Akira squint at her from the corner of her eyes. 

"Are you sure?" He asks, concern laced tightly in his tone. And that's why the nation will remain safe—this guy is too nice for his own good, despite how crafty he can be. World domination at his finger tips, and he decides to use it on therapy.

"Well," she hesitates. "Okay, it's not really nothing. It's nothing bad, either. It's just...something I don't understand." 

"Okay. Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Kind of. I...I don't know for sure, okay, so don't grill me if I end up taking it back, got it?"

Akira nods, and she takes a deep breath. 

"I might be into girls?" She says quickly, hoping he wouldn't catch it. By his huge grin, there's no chance of that happening.

"Nice!" He exclaims, putting his hand up for a high five, which she returns weakly. Phew. She had no doubts that Akira would take it in stride, but it's still nice to be sure. 

"Yeah, but, the thing is, I don't know if I only like girls, you know? Like, it's...it's kind of..." she huffs, frustrated. Even after all the training they've done, she still tends to trip over her own words sometimes. "Labels! The label of it all confuses me! I've done so much research on this, and there's so many terms out there and technically what I'm feeling can fit into, like, 4 other categories and it's a little freaky." She takes of her glasses, rubbing her eyes, tired. "How did you know you're bi?"

Akira blinks. "I'm not?"

Futaba pauses. "But...you're into guys and girls, aren't you?"

"Well, yeah," he says, scratching the back of his neck, a habit he undoubtedly picked up from Ryuji. "But you know, like you said, it's really confusing, right? That's why I label myself as queer."

Queer. She's seen it around the internet, but it's definitely something she needs to put more time into understanding. "Queer?"

"Yeah, it's basically saying you're not straight. It's an umbrella term." To further accentuate his point, he cups his hands over his head. "Umbrella."

"I got it," she rolls her eyes. What a nerd. "Queer, huh?"

"Yup," he shoots her a thumbs up, before looking back down at his book. "Come back to Aki nii-chan if you have anymore questions."

"I'm never calling you that."

They lapse into silence for all of ten minutes before Akira looks up again.

"So...it's Ann, isn't it?"

His question is met with a pillow to his face. 

"Shut up, Aki _nii-chan._ "

"I deserved that one."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading and take care of yourself


End file.
